


Moving.

by OddlyBookish



Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron & Neil BROTP, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Other, They friends, no yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Neil moves to a new apartment, gets the idea to make cookies and meets Kevin Day.





	Moving.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a good minute since I update this fic but here it is.   
> It's not the best but here it is.  
> No major warning for this chapter, Neil just gets a slight panicky but not panic attack panicky so...

Towards the end of the first semester, Neil's Uncle had decided to buy an apartment close to the school.

"That dorm is worse than your grandmother's cemetery plot." The British man had snapped at his nephew after Neil had called asking why someone had delivered him a set of keys and a deed for said apartment. Neil's attempts to send everything back had only resulted in failure, only giving up once Stuart threatened to send a bodyguard with the next set.

Neil went to the admissions office that day to release his dorm agreement.

"Can I move in?" Katelyn asks after he unlocks the door to let his two best friends in. He sends her an unamused look as he sets down his box next to the door.

"It costs money to break that dorm agreement, but by all means go ahead." Neil states as he glances towards Aaron who was unlocking the balcony door and peeking his head outside.

"It's nice." Aaron states once he locks the balcony door. Neil nods and looks around the apartment, happy to see the place was at least already furnished.

"And I might take you up on that offer next semester." He mutters causing Katelyn to glare at her boyfriend.

"No fair I asked first!" She exclaims as he shrugs.

"You don't have shitty roommates." He mutters as she frowns.

"Kevin's not bad." She states.

"Andrew is." Aaron reminds her.

Neil rolls his eyes and heads to explore the apartment. With the end of the semester approaching Neil was begrudgingly happy with the new place.

Due to the long winter break, Palmetto State closed down all it's dorm rooms until classes started back up in the end of January. As much as Neil loved and appreciated his Uncle and the rest of the Hartfords, he was more than happy to stay in the States for his winter break. He'd no longer have an excuse for ignoring their calls and Skype request but at least he was an ocean away from their prying.

Aaron and Katelyn helped him carry the last few boxes up to his apartment before Katelyn had to rush to class leaving the two friends to try and organize the apartment.

"Where do you want the plates?" Aaron asked Neil who shrugged as he glares at the box in front of him.

"Anywhere." He answered lamely as he tried to pry the box open before huffing in annoyance and pulling out a butterfly knife from his back pocket. Aaron watched as Neil flipped the knife open and slashed through the tape in one quick move before the knife disappeared from sight.

"I'll put them by the microwave." Aaron tells his friend who nods and starts to open up the new set of pots and pans that his family had sent over. The two work in silence, only the sounds of music coming from Aaron's phone filling the room as the two tried their best to organize the place.

"Wish Kate was still here." Neil grumbled in annoyance as he haphazardly threw all the pots into one of the empty cabinets. Aaron silently agreed, knowing his girlfriend organization skills would come in handy at the moment. Luckily Neil's impatience won over and he was soon kicking the next box out of his way as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Pizza?"

"Chinese." Neil nods and pulls up some food delivery service on his phone.

While they wait they move to the living room to set up the cable and game system Neil had bought on a whim the Friday after Thanksgiving when Katelyn had dragged him shopping with her.

"Can you see anything?" Neil asks his friend from behind the TV.

"Nope." Neil switched two wires around before poking his head out.

"Now?"

"No."

"Alright.... now."

".... No."

"Damnit."

"Jesus Neil, just match the fucking colors to one another." Neil kicks his foot out, satisfied with the yelp of pain Aaron releases before he goes back to the wires, frowning when he sees all the colors were matched correctly.

"Are you sure it's not working?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not an idiot Neil." Neil groans and rubs his eyes until Aaron sucks in a breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Neil asks glancing around the TV towards his best friend once more. Aaron stays silent as he lifts the TV controller up and hits the power button, causing the thing to power up.

"Seriously!"

"I swore I hit the button." Neil glares as Aaron smirks and glances at the TV.

"It works." Aaron dodges the styrofoam cutout that Neil sends his way with a small laugh as Neil moves out from behind the TV and slides it back in to place as the doorbell rings.

Aaron moves to get the food before Neil can, thanking the delivery guys as he takes the food before returning to the living room.

They end up watching Gray's Anatomy, well past the end of their meal the two friends sit next to one another engrossed in the show, as it starts to rain outside. The alarm that blares from both of their phones three hours later calls for a flash flood, stating several streets were closed due to flooding. Aaron curses before glancing at his friend.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Neil rolls his eyes as he stands up to throw away their trash while Aaron messages his girlfriend and calls his brother.

"Yeah?" Andrew answers and Aaron can faintly make out the noise someone at his side.

"I won't make it back to the dorm tonight." He lets his brother know.

"Why not?"

"Roads got flooded."

"You're two buildings away, run."

"I'm not with Kate, I'm with Neil, he's not a campus anymore." Andrew stays silent on the other line before speaking.

"Will the cheerleader be okay sharing you?" He asks and Aaron can hear the humor in his brothers' voice.

"Fuck off Drew. Make sure your friends gone by the time I'm back tomorrow." Andrew hums in agreement before the line goes dead.

"Brother?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, he'd be pissed if I didn't let him know." Neil nods in understanding as he hands him a beer.

Neil was yet to meet Andrew and Aaron was trying his best to keep it that way. Andrew didn't have to meet the kid to have a strong dislike towards him, something Aaron did not understand. Andrew was quick to make comments about Neil, spiting his name with such disdain that Aaron briefly wondered if the two somehow knew each other before reminding himself that Neil had only been enrolled for a semester and never mentioned meeting Andrew.

Aaron and Neil headed to bed after another episode of Gray's Anatomy, the rain and thunder still roaring outside. Aaron was grateful that Neil's uncle choose a place with two rooms instead of one and he crawled into bed in some borrowed clothes.

He woke up later that night to someone shaking his shoulder, cursing when he spotted Neil hovering over him looking uncomfortable.

"Dude what the fuck."

"Can't sleep." Neil mutters causing Aaron to move over, knowing from Neil that his mother had taken out her fear of thunder on her child. Neil whispers thanks before he falls asleep with Aaron close behind.

It was a few weeks later that Aaron noticed he had left his jacket behind. He curses lowly and calls his friend to see if Neil can drop it off, it was the only jacket that matched his shirt, a dark denim trucker that Nicky had forced him to buy when he had visited in the beginning of the school year.

"Sure, do you guys happen to have any flour?" Neil asks. Aaron raises a brow before remembering his friend couldn't see him.

"Why?"

"I want to make some sugar cookies."

"Neil you hate sweets." Aaron reminds his friend. Neil stays silent and Aaron can sense his discomfort.

"Neil."

"It was on TV, the mom made her kids cookies." Aaron swallows the knot in his throat and heads to the kitchen to make sure he had flour.

"How much you need?"

"Two cups."

"Yeah, we should have enough."

"Great! I'll be there soon." Neil states in a false happy voice before hanging up. Aaron frowns but starts measuring out two cups of flour into a resealable bag, cursing when he notices he only had an hour until he had to pick up Katelyn.

He heads to shower quickly, getting caught up in his thoughts of his oncoming date until he hears the dorm buzzer sound. Aaron suddenly remembers Andrew had been in his room when Aaron was gathering his clothes and almost trips exiting the shower to intercept the two. His hair was dripping and his shirt clung to his skin as he pulled on his pants, groaning when he heard the dorm door open.

"You're not Aaron." Neil states. Aaron stops when he hears his friend wondering how he had been able to tell the twins apart so quickly before he rushes out of the restroom.

Neil looks up when he enters the room and smiles slightly, holding the stupid jacket in hand. Andrew takes it before Aaron can, sending a harsh look at Neil who raises a brow as Andrew searches the pockets of the jacket. Aaron glares at his brother and snatches the jacket back before grabbing Neil by the wrist and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Ignore whatever he's about to say." Aaron mutters lowly to his friend before Andrew speaks.

"You don't look like much of a drug dealer." Andrew states. Aaron sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose while Neil ignores his friend in favor of turning towards his twin brother.

"You don't look like much of anything." Aaron glances at his friend with wide eyes and is shocked when all Andrew does is laugh.

Aaron watches his twin as he crosses his hands over his chest and looks his best friends over slowly, mentally cursing when he sees Andrew's eyes light up with intrest.

"Alright here's the flour, scram." Aaron states as he pushes the bag of flour at Neil's chest.

"Yeah, I got it, big date or whatever." Neil rolls his eyes but nods as he holds the bag to his chest and heads to the door with Aaron in tow. Aaron sends a warning glare at his brother who smirks and holds his hands up in mock surrender just as the front door opens and Kevin walks in.

Aaron watches as Neil's eyes widen before he drops the bag, the bag dropping loudly and exploding once it hit the floor covering it in white flour in a split second.

"Nathaniel?" Aaron glances over at Kevin quickly, wondering how he knew Neil before the redhead pushes past his tall roommate and runs.

"What the fuck?"

"Neil!"

"Neil?" Aaron runs after him, cursing his friend for his speed, managing to get out the front door the moment Neil's car reverses out of the parking spot and speeds down the street.

"How do you know him?" Kevin asks from behind him.

"He's my friend."

"Drug dealer."

"God damn it Andrew, not everyone I talk to sells drugs!"

"But some of them do?" Andrew asks with a brow raised. Aaron flicks his brother off before glancing at his pale roommate.

"How do you know him?"

"We were childhood friends." Aaron takes in Kevin's words but Kevin speaks before he can say anything.

"You know." He doesn't elaborate but Aaron understands and nods before turning to Andrew.

"Keys."

"Why would I-"

"Keys." Andrew rolls his eyes but throws his keys to his brother, looking even more intrigued than before which was not at all what Aaron needed at the moment, nor Neil for that matter.

Aaron rushes to Neil's apartment, sending Katelyn a text to let her know he might run a little behind as he took the elevator up to the third floor. He knocks on the doo twice, growing worried when Neil doesn't replay before standing on his tiptoes and jumping to reach the key Neil left on the doorframe.

The living room and kitchen were empty leading Aaron to Neil's room which was also annoyingly empty. Aaron cursed as he looked through the place before glancing out towards the balcony. Neil was huddled up in the corner with his knees to his chest and head tucked down in between them.

Aaron sighed in relief and headed over, holding his hands up in surrender when Neil quickly pulled his knife.

Neil gazed up at him with watery eyes before speaking.

"Some of my dad's associates got released on parole last week." He told his friend lowly.

"Kevin won't hurt you." Aaron states firmly knowing his tall roomate was more bark than bite and wouldn't hurt anyone until provoked.

"I know, I just..."

"We can stay in if you want." Neil shakes his head quickly and send a woobly smile towards Aaron.

"Enjoy you're date, I'll be okay." Aaron nods but doesn't move to stand up, he stays by Neil's side until the tension leaves his body and he starts to breathe easier.

Aaron leaves after some time, rushing to get to his date on time while Neil takes his time to check all the locks on the windows and doors, making sure he had the spare key hidden in his drawer and no longer above the doorframe.

Neil falls into a restless sleep, waking up every couple of hours to make sure everything was locked before crawling back to bed to try to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to keep this thing going and if you see any mistakes as this had not been edited.  
> So yeah Andrew is more open with his sexuality in this AU due to being adopted by stable parents early on (Betsy pushed him to be himself) and is attracted to Neil right away, he also tends to have a few more hookups in this AU.


End file.
